


A Belladonna Anniversary Gift

by FanofaFanofaFandom



Series: COOKIESSSSSS!!! [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Creatures of Grimm (RWBY), Anniversary, Banter, Belladonna Booty, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cock Worship, Deepthroating, Domestic Fluff, Established Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, F/F, Feelings, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Futanari, Futanari Yang Xiao Long, Girl Penis, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Hermaphrodites, Is It Lesbian if She’s Futa?, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Yang Xiao Long, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Nicknames, Now I’m Confused, Oral Sex, Other, Past Blake Belladonna/Adam Taurus, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Some Plot, Spanking, Superpower Sex, Surprising Lack of Puns, Teasing, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanofaFanofaFandom/pseuds/FanofaFanofaFandom
Summary: Yang and Blake are enjoying their home away from hone at Menagerie for the break (and their anniversary). Meanwhile Ghira’s off on a trip leaving Kali home alone and rather bored. As the days have passed, Blake’s formulated a plan to give the lover she’s head over heels about an anniversary gift she won’t soon forget (and also aid her mother in the process).
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Kali Belladonna, Blake Belladonna & Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Kali Belladonna, Blake Belladonna/Kali Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: COOKIESSSSSS!!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099628
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal/gifts).



> because without you I never would’ve ventured into the wonderful wonderful world of Remnant. 
> 
> Exists in a world with no Grimm but basically everything in the show has occurred the same. Don’t ask me how because I didn’t wanna think that far.
> 
> Obviously all the warnings and blah about incest but I’m guessing if you clicked you already figured that. Hope you guys enjoy my first venture into RWBY (I sure did) and let me know what you guys think!! Feedback always appreciated!

“Fuck this is good,” moaned Yang as she stuffed her face with carbohydrate goodness. The scrumptious noodles were just another perk among the many of visiting Blake’s parents. From the good company, relaxing weather, and being able to live on that island time, Yang was definitely beginning to favor Menagerie as her vacation spot. 

“Yang dear.”

“Right. Sorry. _Frick_ this is good.”

“Thank you,” said Kali with a knowing shake of her head. Two years of visits and she still somehow managed to “forget” the one glaring rule of the household. Sometimes she wondered whether the blonde purposefully cussed more in her presence just to tease her. _Hmmpff,_ she thought with internal giggles, _tease..._

“Mrs.B can I ask a question?”quizzed the zesty haired brawler as she readied another hearty mouthful of noodles and fish. 

“Of course.”

“Why do you have that rule?” 

Blake glanced up from her meal (which given how delectable it looked was difficult), her mind lured away from planning the events of later tonight to listen to her mother. Ever since she learned her first swear word she could remember the existence of the no cursing rule. Sometimes she’d even lay under her blanket and whisper them quietly to herself just to see if some kind of alert system would blare out and notify her mom. Though surprisingly after all these years she’d never thought to ask why, she just kinda accepted it. 

“I suppose it's a matter of belief. I feel as though there are much more sanitary words that can express the same thing rather than such foul language.”

“But don’t you ever...you know...like when you’re frustrated and you just wanna…”

“Let it out?”

“Yeah.”

“There are other ways to exalt your frustrations. As a cat faunus I’ve always preferred to simply snarl.”

“That I know about,” Yang muttered, shooting a wink towards Blake which made her cheeks grow warm. It didn’t help when her mom followed up with a look of her own. 

“Anyway,” said the younger Belladonna as she cleared her throat, more than eager to lead their collective conversation away from the gutter, “how’s everything going with your new book?”

“Quite well. I sent it to Sienna to get her opinion before I move forward.”

“What’s it about?” asked Yang.

“Meaning of life. Purpose of existence and whatnot.”

“Oh...uhm-”

“I kid. It’s a children's book actually.”

“Sounds perfect for Yang,” snorted Blake. 

“Ha-ha,” huffed Yang, sticking out her tongue as about a hundred different retorts floated in her head, most of them centered around how Blake _definitely_ knew she wasn’t a kid. Alas, she figured Mrs.B wouldn't be big on hearing those. 

If only she knew…

“Nothing wrong with taking an interest in children's books. In fact I think this world would be a better place if we remembered some of the lessons we were taught as kids. Such as how one should always finish their food.” She said that last line glaring directly at Blake, whose bowl was still stacked high with fish. 

“What?” Blake replied with an incredulous look, “you know I’ll finish all of these by tomorrow.”

“Perhaps. I still don’t see the need for ten pieces of fish though. Not even your father could eat all that.”

“I’m a fighter mom...I use up lots of energy.”

_Yeah,_ thought Yang, _that’s totally where she uses it._

“And don’t act like you don’t want some. Your nose _is_ twitching.”

Kali huffed indignantly. Pursing her eyes and cocking her head, she pointed to something behind her daughter. “What _is_ that?” she quizzed. 

Her daughter spun in her seat, short raven locks whipping to the side as she searched for the non-existent entity that had been called out. “What’s what mom?” asked her spawn, only to spin back around and find her lips wrapped around the slick skin of a fish, teeth happily sunken into the tender flesh.

“Ah yes,” murmured Kali between bites, “a true fighter.”

Yang burst into laughter, a loud but honest thing that couldn’t help but make you smile as well. “Dang Blake she got you with the oldest trick in the book.”

The younger cat faunus merely rolled her eyes, though embarrassment simmered just below the surface. “Well when she was born that was probably the first trick in the book.”

_Oop,_ thought Yang as her laughter seemed to catch in her throat. She glanced back and forth between mother and daughter, playful tension suddenly growing with every breath. Blake hardly ever joked around with her mom, much less jabbing banter like she’d just displayed.

Kali regarded her daughter with that easy yet unsettling gaze that only a mother can possess. “I may be old, but that also means I have double your experience. You’d be wise not to test that kitten.”

“I don’t know mom.” Blake reclined into her chair, her serious but mellow attitude shifting into a more quiet haughtiness, “I’ve gotten a lot of... _experience_ in the last few years.”

Yang’s jaw screwed tight at her girlfriend's statement. Mrs. B had been nothing but supportive and fostering with their relationship, but as one tends to do they never really discussed bedroom stuff with Blake’s mother. But the way Blake was talking now...well the only thing that surprised her more was Mrs. B’s response. 

“I can tell. Most people your age do. Yet don’t underestimate your mother, I was once your age too...and though I wasn’t a fighter I did enjoy my fair share of _adventure_.”

“Hopefully not too much. You know what they say about curiosity and the cat.”

“Indeed,” replied Kali, the entire time keeping an eye on Yang, “but remember how that ends: ‘satisfaction brought it back.”

“Like you would know about satisfaction,” scoffed Blake. 

It was at this point that Yang had to reel her jaw up from the table. 

She waited on Mrs. B’s response like it would decide the outcome of her graduation. The elder Belladonna took a slow bite of her fish, the succulent squelch ringing through the silent room. With nothing more she arose from the table, wordlessly taking her wiped clean plate back to the kitchen. As she strutted away, Mrs.B’s robe wearing hips seemed to sashay with a little extra flair, showing off just where Blake inherited that delicious figure from. The way they moved was hypnotic, as if knocking down walls with each step. 

She then smacked herself (not actually) for staring at her girlfriend’s mom, her gaze hastily bouncing back to Blake. Unfortunately, she found her girlfriend glaring intently at her, those amber eyes reading her like a child's book. 

Anyone who knew Yang knew she wasn’t the type to get easily embarrassed. But in that moment, with Blake’s eyes seemingly transcribing her every thought, she felt that simmering heat rise to her cheeks, her body collapsing into itself as her girlfriend continued to bore holes in her soul. 

_If only she knew,_ chuckled Blake’s mind as she allowed her gaze to roam freely over Yang’s ample frame, _if only she knew._

>>>>

Blake exhaled a long purr as Yang’s sculpted arms wrapped around her more supple frame, her ears comfortably relaxing against her tresses as she was swallowed by Yang’s shoulder. The familiar comfort of their bed could hardly match the luxury of Yang’s embrace. On the TV was some comedy movie that neither of them paid much attention to, the bulk of their awareness instead centered on one another. Her heart did a little tap dance when Yang’s lips landed between her ears, the kiss holding a second longer than she expected, which only made it that much sweeter. 

Blake had always been one to lose hours in a good book, but now she found that happening more and more in moments like these. One minute she’d let herself be consumed by Yang’s arms, head bobbing in rhythm with the rise and fall of girlfriend’s chest, and next thing she knew they’d plowed through two movies that she couldn’t tell you anything about. 

Books had always been her comfort, her escape from the toils and injustices of the real world. And somehow Yang’s presence offered her that same comfort. It made her feel like she could bring down the walls and facades of her persona, even if just for a bit. All those fortifications she’d constructed to protect herself as a faunus, and then to protect from Adam...they felt unnecessary around her lover. 

“Yang?”

“Yeah Blakey?”

“Mmm…I love you.”

“Damn straight.” 

She also loved that she could smack Yang across the stomach and not hurt her. 

“Ayee! You know I’m kidding. I love you too...kitten.”

Blake’s brows shot up at the pet name (pun intended), her eyes fixing lilac irises with a questioning gaze. 

“Oh come on. You think after hearing your mom call you that I wasn’t gonna do the same.”

Blake rolled her eyes but happily leaned into the quick kiss that followed. “I suppose it's ok…”

“Mhm...we both know you like it.”

Blake didn’t respond, which in itself was sufficient enough an answer. Truth be told she was quickly becoming a fan of being called that. “Blakey” was quite nice already, but “kitten...” this she could really get behind. 

As her full-bodied faunus lover nuzzled in closer, a quiet hum wafted from Yang’s chest. This, this right here with Blake by her side, this was a feeling she’d never get tired of. 

Her hand curled upward, tucking itself between Blake’s sleepy, drooping ears. Her scratches worked in that familiar rhythm that her girlfriend loved, the brunette letting out a pleased shudder in response. With that extra warmth along her ribs, the rhythm of Blake’s heart began to lull her to sleep, and her eyes grew heavier and heavier until they finally fell shut.

>>>

Yang stuttered awake in a rather pleasant way. A familiar hand jogged back and forth against the cotton fabric which covered her stiff length. That hint of vanilla that always seemed to be attached to Blake hung in the air, quickly rousing her member to full mast. 

“Mmmm someone’s hungry,” she said, her freshly awoken voice like a microwaved frog, “couldn’t even wait until the morning of our anniversary?”

All she got in response was a teasing purr from her girlfriends chest, the type that made her spine shiver at the implications. “We’ve never done it in total darkness. Wanna try?”

“Kinky...but I think you’re gonna wanna be able to see this.”

Yang shot backwards. The voice was so much like Blake’s...but it clearly wasn’t. It was more mature, fuller and more experienced. Yet, in what was both disquieting and a little exciting, that same lust that she always managed to extract from her girlfriend was there. 

“M-Mrs.Bel-Mrs.B what...what’re you doing?” she asked, her usually nonchalant, easygoing tone left sputtering by this revelation. 

“Well I thought it’d be obvious,” came that saccharine voice that (despite knowing it came from her girlfriend’s mom) Yang couldn’t help but shiver at. It didn’t help when a warm hand pressed deeply against her stiffening shaft, kneading the tip with the base of her palm. 

“But...you can’t...we can’t do this…”

“Why not?”

“You’re Blake‘s mom...a-and Ghira-“

“Is an understanding man. He knows that I can go... _unsatisfied_ when he’s away for a long time, and we’ve come to an understanding that benefits us both. And Blake…”

A gasp filled the aphotic room as the warmth along Yang’s front mirrored onto her back. Before her mind could even process it her body recognized the touch, those small palms and that quieting pressure unforgettable. Though that didn’t make it any less believable. 

Another gasp, though this one significantly more breathy, rushed from her lips as her ear was caught in a playful nip, telltale fangs digging into the shell of her ear. “ _Blake…”_

Blake let out a low purr as she pressed her body flush against Yang’s, the lithe curve of her hips fitting like a puzzle piece against Yang’s toned but bountiful behind. She was always amazed by how right their bodies felt against one another, like two laces destined to intertwine. 

“What’s wrong Yang,” she teased, “...surprised?”

That didn’t even begin to cover it. Yang had always said that Blake was a turtle with her kinks. She had a naughty underbelly, but it took Yang a bit of work to get her to reveal it, almost as if the faunus were ashamed of her kinks. So to have her be so...so forward. Surprising didn’t begin to cover it. 

“Blake we...she’s your mom.”

“Hmmm...your mouth says that but…” Blake’s girlfriend practically spasmed as her hand joined her mother’s around the swell of Yang’s bulge, “this not so little piggy says otherwise.”

“Not fair... _nghh_...couldn’t see.”

A grin ran across Blake’s face as her girlfriend struggled in their combined grasp, her words just barely making it out of her throat. She took perhaps a bit too much pleasure in feeling Yang squirm, something that was usually borderline impossible to accomplish considering the brawler’s shameless nature. 

“Well then,” spoke up Kali, “what say we turn the lights on and see how you feel then...”

_Fuck_ , went Yang’s brain the moment the lights flicked on because...well there’s no two ways about it, Blake’s mom was a total MILF. Eyes the color of a Minstrel sunrise that were a siren song with how they enraptured your attention. Short Stygian hair that fell across the smooth curves of her face, perfectly framing her youthful yet matured beauty. Gaze roving downwards, Yang was again caught off guard by Kal- Mrs.B’s physique. Not that she hadn’t noticed it before but now it just seemed so...enticing. Just as their voices, her body was so similar to Blake’s yet just different enough to offer its own delectable prospects. Her skin color was a slightly deeper tan, a sandy complexion compared to Blake’s cream. Perkier breasts rest like enticing gumdrops atop her chest, wrapped in silvery lingerie that couldn’t help but make Yang’s mouth water. Scruffier cat ears swayed with familiar excitement atop her head, their typical golden adornments seemingly removed for the night. Her flat stomach led to hourglass hips which in turn set the stage for perhaps Yang’s favorite similarity between the two: that glorious Belladonna booty. 

Yang’s mind needed a ten count to fully process the sight before her. And even after that all her vast expanse of neurons could come up with was, “Uhhhh.”

“I think she likes what she sees dear,” muttered Kali as she crawled back onto the bed, doing her best to accentuate the feline sway of her hips and shoulders. 

“I’ll say,” added Blake as she enjoyed her girlfriend's stupefied look. She planted a couple of airy kisses along her girlfriend's neck to make sure her brain hadn’t haywired, “you like what you see? Figured that for our anniversary why give you one present when I could offer two.”

“Uhhhhhhhhhh.”

Kali’s gaze flicked to her daughter. “It seems we broke her dear.”

“No. I think her brain’s probably just coming up with ways to break us.”

“Mmmm,” hummed Kali in agreement, her slick folds swelling at the thought of this magnificent blonde on top of her, ”given what she’s working with that shouldn’t be too hard.” Hell, with what Kali was admiring it looked like breaking them would be the least of Yang’s problems. The brawler's body swam with muscle, a faint outline of abs etched across her exposed stomach. Breasts that...well I’m guessing if you’re reading this you already know about Yang’s breasts.

Like the rest of her body (save for her more pronounced areas) her legs were strong and lean, providing a solid basis for her eye-catching ass. Shapely glutes had always been one of Kali’s preferred attributes, not just as eye candy but also because it spoke to one's...capabilities in the bedroom. 

The brawler's toned arms looked delicious as Kali imagined them pinning down Blake as she slammed her faunus daughter into the bed. Many nights had been spent with her sensitive ears attuned to the sounds of a headboard smashing into the wall, the lemon haired brawler’s grunts mixing with her daughters' mewls. That’s how they’d gotten here in the first place, Blake having used her own hearing to listen in as Kali plunged her fingers into her sex while she eavesdropped on the two fucking like rabbits. 

At first it had been somewhat awkward to hear the two going at it. Not that she didn’t expect them to enjoy themselves but...well they just tended to enjoy themselves rather exuberantly. Then again back in her day she had never been known to be the most discreet, so perhaps she only had herself to blame. 

And after many nights being forced to listen to the symphony of lust and herself left with an aching desire in Ghira’s absence, her hesitance faded and she allowed her fingers to slip between her robe...and then between her thighs. Given her tendencies it was no surprise that Yang’s gruff exhales had been enough to carry her over the edge. It was a week before Blake approached her with the proposition, and at first she balked at the idea. But then another few days passed, and slowly she began to warm up to it. And by the time they were only days away it was difficult for her brain to focus on much of anything else except for what she knew was about to happen. Thankfully by then the second draft of her book had been completed, lest some of her naughtier thoughts intrude on those of the children's book. 

From all that, she found herself here. In bed with her daughter and her daughter’s girlfriend, only the many years of experience permitting her to mask her internal giddiness. 

“So Yang, will you indulge your girlfriend and her lonely mother. Give your two kitties a _big_ treat.”

Yang keened at the statement, spine stiffening as the faunus mother-daughter duo encroached upon her, tightening their cocoon. Their combined toastiness was like that first sip of hot chocolate on a frigid winter night, drawing her in with its smooth sweetness and urging her to indulge in sip after sip. As her body was already turning on her, so too did her mind begin to crumble. 

Images of the Belladonna's on their hands and knees corrupted her thoughts, their asses perked in the air for Yang’s viewing pleasure as they traded kisses around her turgid shaft. Or perhaps what Mrs. B would taste like. If her flavor was anything like Blake...Yang shuddered at the thought. She was already obsessed with one Belladonna, now she was gonna do the horizontal tango with both. 

“I know that look,” cooed Blake as she turned herself into Yang’s sweater, “someone’s getting ready for the night to start.”

“Is that so...well in that case…” Kali let out a greedy hum as her lips attached to her daughter’s girlfriend’s neck, sucking with restrained passion, just enough to tempt the young blonde. 

Yang’s hands knotted into fists as the elder Belladonna planted drawn out, teasing kisses along her neck, her body futilely attempting to restrain itself. The caressing pair of hands along her crotch departed only to be hastily replaced by a thick thigh, one which Yang couldn’t help but buck into upon first contact, hips soon after jogging into the swell of tender flesh. 

“Mrs. B-“

“Call me Kali dear…we’re much past the point of niceties.”

“Kali I...we really shouldn’t be doing this.”

_This one's stubborn_ , thought Kali as she brought her thigh back, _but the bigger they are…_

“Well if that’s so, then you’ll have no trouble telling me to stop.” 

Kali was right. It should’ve been so easy for Yang to say that one simple word, four letters, one syllable. But as motherly lips worked over her collarbone and down between her ample cleavage the word seemed to fasten along the tip of her tongue. 

Then, with a moan it was flung back down her throat as the elder Belladonna rolled up her plain white crop top and took a nipple between hungry lips. Her cheeks hollowed as she suckled on it, her tongue flicking back and forth over the sensitive nub. Little spindles of electricity shot from her breast to tip of her spine, and without thought a hand curled itself around Kali, burrowing it’s fingers into short hair as the elder brunette worked her with worrying ease. “ _So good,”_ was all Yang could manage as teeth gently nipped the circumference of her areola. 

Blake simply let her mother work her girlfriend on her lonesome, her own digits quietly sheathing into her flowery folds. She always knew her mom was hot, mostly because people wouldn’t shut up about it, but she’d never really felt it before. At least, not until now. Watching how she broke down Yang like it was just another regular Saturday or how well she was playing with Yang’s thick tits, she began to realize another aspect of why most people probably commented rather lurid thoughts about her mother. Whether or not it was a conscious decision, her mother just oozed a sort of natural sexuality. Even without trying her mother made simple things look sexy, which meant when she was actually trying to be sexy (like how right now her eyes every so often strayed from lilac ones to meet Blake’s own gaze) it was almost impossible to resist. 

Case in point: how her inner walls quivered when her mom shot her a simple knowing wink, proceeding to use a smooth hand to nudge Yang’s other arm backward. Blake got the message, taking her lover's flesh hand and guiding it between her thighs. 

These were the effects of that “experience” her mother had talked about. The way that she was quietly orchestrating the room, maneuvering people with nothing more than a simple touch. It made her wonder what her mother had been like before, and how she had become so confident in the bedroom. The more she thought about it, the more she began to realize just how little she truly knew about her mother’s life prior to her birth. Soon the question had formed in her mind: What was Kali Belladonna like in her youth?

Alas, perhaps a tale for another time. But for now...

“So wet,” moaned Yang as her fingertips came to rest on damp, buttery folds, her digits working on instinct as they began to tussle the slick southern lips of her lover. The gasping purr from her raven haired girlfriend only aided in her mind's further deep dive into this debauchery. 

What Ruby would refer to as, “bedroom sounds,” filled the room as Kali popped her lips away from the now swollen nipple only to vacuum seal her maw to the other. 

Yang’s entire body bucked at the violently pleasurable sensation, her cock rioting against its cotton confines, fingers jerking roughly around Blake’s sex. “ _Maidens,”_ she groaned as her head rolled back, arm now actively constricting Kali deeper into her chest, her body hungry for the titillating sensations being provided by the full figured mother. A part of her brain told her she probably shouldn’t be doing this, even if Kali and Blake had agreed to it. However, a significantly larger part of her brain told the other part to _shut the fuck up becuase we’re about to have the best sex ever._

With starving eyes Blake watched every second unfold. She knew she was supposed to do - let her mom control everything until they got to the fun part in order to assure that Yang’s defenses would completely fall - but she just couldn’t help herself when her girlfriend’s head rolled back, stretching out the pearlescent portrait of her neck. With hungry fangs she dove forward, teeth lightly nipping at Yang’s durable skin, a full bodied moan rocking all three of their bodies. 

“By the gods,” moaned the chiseled brawler as another pair of lips latched onto her neck. A giddy pair of hands soon coaxed her own fingers inside her girlfriend’s sex, bringing forth a purr that tickled her neck. There was so much going on that her brain had a hard time trying to follow it all, and at this point she no longer had the resolve to keep caring. She was utterly content letting these two glorious women pull her in whatever way they wanted. She was a top through and through, but right now with a pair of lips on her chest and another on her neck, fingers nestled inside the snug warmth of her girlfriend, she had a hard time believing that letting these two take charge wouldn’t lead to her reaching her peak (probably peaks). 

Sensing Yang was at the threshold of her decision, with a final swirl of her tongue Kali pulled away from that quite admirable bosom. The zesty haired student was already past the point of no return, but now all she needed was one last gentle nudge to truly turn this night into one none of them would ever forget. 

Tapping her daughter on the shoulder, Kali motioned for them to begin phase two of the break-down-Yang-til-she’s-babbling-like-a-baby scheme. Blake had never been one to readily display emotion, but right now her eyes were ablaze with giddy hunger. 

It was a look Kali was familiar with. 

Sometimes it frightened her how similar she and her daughter looked, and she knew the whole MILF thing hadn’t made it easier on Blake. But at the end of the day she was glad she shared a similar appearance with her daughter. Outside of their affection for books, there weren’t many common interests between her and her daughter, which meant that even something as shallow as appearance helped. She knew Blake claimed to be indifferent towards something so remedial, but Kali knew the truth...every faunus did. 

(On that happy note…)

Upon arriving at Yang’s crotch, Kali hooked her fingers in the hem of her loose grey boxers, letting them slowly skim around the rim as her daughter made sure Yang would be nothing short of achingly stiff when she was finally unveiled. 

The blonde let out a throaty moan as silken fingertips grazed the dimple of her hips while her girlfriend not so coquettishly made out with her. Despite their rather ravenous pace Yang still couldn’t get over how soft Blake’s skin always was. Gentle hands cupped her jaw and she responded in kind, pulling her girlfriend in deeper, drinking in her essence. Every kiss seemed so natural, as if their lips were lumps of clay constantly being molded to better fit one another. 

Kali was hot, no doubt about it, and excitement pooled in her core at the thought of being with her. But with Blake it was so different. With Blake it wasn’t a desire, but a need. She needed the faunus like nothing she’d ever felt before. Her whole life she’d always been a flirt and an adventure seeker, but with Blake it was so much more than just a fun thrill ride. 

All those times her eyes got lost watching the faunus curl into a ball beside her and just read for hours. Or how her heart always managed to skip a beat when Blake gave her a kiss goodbye. And that warm feeling that turned her entire body into helpless mush whenever Blake uttered those three little words. All those mundane little moments suddenly seemed so unbelievably important when she was with Blake.

She loved Blake. And she needed her. Needed to show her how head over heels she was about her even though no physical act could ever really do it justice. 

But she’d try. Oh how she would try.

Kali paused as she glanced up at the two young lovers. Her daughter's arms wrapped around Yang’s head, cradling it while their feverish make out continued. Meanwhile Yang was just as eagerly pulling Blake down into their rugged kiss, strong hands entangled in shoulder-length tresses, their panting breathes audible even without faunus hearing. 

She pulled herself back from the scene, quickly understanding that this wasn’t her moment to encroach upon. Young love is a fragile thing, and she wasn’t gonna interfere as these two experienced the highest of highs it had to offer. 

“I love you,” huffed Yang’s girlfriend, her voice ragged and passionate in a way she doubted anyone knew Blake could be. Anyone except her. 

Those three simple words did things to Yang that she quite simply couldn’t explain. Her movements became almost frantic in their desire for Blake, aching to drown herself in the cat faunus. 

In response to her little admission of love Blake’s girlfriend let out a whimper that was halfway between _I love you too_ and _take me now_. It was something so soft and needy that she didn’t think anyone at school would believe Yang was even capable of such a noise. But she was, and it was beautiful. 

Despite being about as close as two people could be, she surged forward into Yang, her body aching for more and more of her lover. Her lips paused in a rough gasp as Yang’s metal arm clamped onto her bottom, tugging her down so that not a single inch of them wasn’t blanketed by the other. Without thought her crotch began to grind against Yang’s thigh, coating it in a healthy layer of arousal. 

Yang’s own grunt came as she felt a bijou hand slip beneath the hem of her boxes and snag her cock. With broken cries she melted further into Blake, her girlfriend now stroking her in time with the grinding of her hips. Her free leg hooked around Blake, trapping the brunette in her hold. 

“Maidens _Yang...”_ Blake muttered as her girlfriend’s leg brought her down even heavier onto the gorgeous brawler. Full lips deviously trekked their way onto that magnificent spot along her jaw. Without fail it always made her mind turn into complete mush, and without fail Yang always managed to lavish it in an unbearable amount of kisses. 

Her chin moved in perfect harmony with Yang’s lips, freeing up more real estate along her neck for Yang to take advantage of. She needed more. She needed _Yang_ to take more...to take all of her. But at the same time she wanted...needed to take Yang. 

So, with silent lips, she pushed herself away from her girlfriend, Yang’s hands desperately clawing at her not to leave, her leg tightening with the power of a seasoned fighter. “Shhh,” she whispered, amber eyes meeting lilac ones, “let me take care of you.”

Said lilac eyes still didn’t seem to want to let her depart, but the tightness of her bonds slowly slackened, letting her slide down to meet her mother. 

That quiet dominance again made itself known as her mom had to do nothing more than tuck Blake’s hair behind her ears for her to understand what was next. With hands that shook with excitement, she slipped the boxers off of Yang’s crotch, revealing that wonderful obelisk that sent the hunger in her gut into overdrive. 

While her daughter was quite accustomed to Yang’s staff, Kali was definitely not. Impressive didn’t seem to encompass what her mind was thinking. Surprisingly it put Ghira to shame, though not by much. Its sheer girth made her inner walls flutter, and she thought about all those times she had heard Blake mewling like a cat in heat...this was why. This was the culprit that caused her daughter to unleash an impressive stream of curses in the wee hours of the night, and in turn left herself with many sleepless nights. Though quite frankly, she could see why, and she knew it would likely have the same effect on her when the time came. 

Once Yang’s cock was free Blake moved like she had done this hundreds of times before...which she had. Her lips bounced around the eggshell inner thighs of her lover, stirring the arousal that she knew bubbled within. 

A low breath ran from Yang’s lips as her girlfriend planted swift butterfly kisses everywhere except where she wanted them. Her mind was already hungry, but Blake was steadily whipping it into a frenzied state. She ached to take control, but she also understood that this wasn’t her place to lay claim. This was Blake’s gift to her, and she should let her girlfriend steer the night's affairs. 

Thus her head rolled back as Blake continued to tease, practically swirling kisses around her base. In true display of her lack of control, her steadily granulating mind resorted to it’s only observable option, pleading. “Blake... _please_...it hurts how much I need it.”

Those words alone tickled the crest of Blake’s spine. She loved hearing Yang beg, that ache in her voice showing just how deeply her desires were rooted. She prided herself on her ability to reduce that typical smug cockiness to helpless lust with a few simple motions. 

Yang knew it too. Everyone at school understood that she could reduce most any guy or girl into a puddle with one well timed wink. But what they didn’t know was that Blake did exactly that to her. One sultry look or even one knowing flutter of her ears and Yang’s heart was doing a double-dutch tap dance routine. Not to mention in bed...dust she hated (but adored) how easily Blake could manipulate her when she wanted. 

The only reason she consistently topped was because that’s how both of them liked it. Yang enjoyed the control, and Blake savored allowing herself to be taken. But deep down Yang knew that if Blake ever wanted to flip that dynamic she would be toast. Granted, she still would be one happy piece of toast. 

“So big,” muttered Blake as she began to kiss her way up Yang’s cock, knowing that no penis-wielding human or faunus didn’t enjoy a little praise. With each kiss she temporarily lost herself in the warmth of the obelisk, her stomach fluttering at the knowledge that soon that warmth would be inside her. Upon reaching the head she pulled out one of her favorite tricks, letting the tip of her tongue swirl around Yang’s apex. “Fuck…”

As her daughter worked the aurum haired youngster with surprising skill, Kali crawled up along the bed. “Language dear,” she chided Yang as she lay down next to the ample chested blonde, those two hills providing a perfect frame for the action going on down below. Yang looked like she was about to roll her eyes before she interrupted herself, those lilac orbs rolling back in her head as her daughter sipped on the rosy head. 

“You enjoy how my daughter sucks your cock?” Kali whispered, infusing all her pent up lust into her voice. 

The blonde let out a strained nod, her mind again feeling like Stretch Armstrong as Kali’s voice pulled her in one direction while Blake’s lips tugged oppositely. “Tell me Yang, does my daughter do this often. Does she treat you with her mouth like a good lover should?” 

Another arrhythmic nod.

“Mmmm I could tell. No one gets that good without practice. How about when you finish? How do you like to mark my daughter?”

“Face,” was Yang’s strangled response. 

“Hmmm. And does Blake like that.” 

One glance down towards her daughter told her that the answer was an ardent NO. A chuckle tumbled from her own lips. “Alas, despite what that deceitful porn would have you believe, most women do not.” She leaned in close enough so that only Yang would hear her, “though in my experience most will often tolerate it if you treat them well enough. Wine and dine them. Then maybe have _them_ for dessert. If you’re hungry enough...well you should get what you want.”

As she pulled away she let her hand trail across Yang’s core, feeling the gently spasming muscle as her toned body slowly writhed. “Anywho, that’s enough of me...why don’t we enjoy the show.” She let herself luxuriate next to the well endowed brawler as her eyes came to rest on her daughter. 

_Finally,_ thought Blake as her mother pulled away. Now she could really focus on Yang. She’d already been lavishing the head in a flurry of kisses, licks, tongue swivels, and gentle sucks, all just to make it even more impossible for Yang to focus. Now she advanced her ministrations, plunging the vacuum seal of her lips to the one-third mark of Yang’s length. As her head bobbed in languid motions, her tongue lazily lashed along the head. 

There weren’t many sensations more physically satisfying to Blake than the feeling of Yang between her cheeks. The way it pulsed, potent and strong, it’s head unbelievably smooth as her tongue ran across it. Not to mention the extra treats she was rewarded for it, greedy hums rumbling from her chest at the first taste of pre, a single bead of it resting on her tip only for a second before Blake gobbled it up. 

Yang was salty with the faintest undertones of creaminess, and the taste of it made Blake’s stomach rumble. _More_ , her gut seemed to yell, _more Yang!_ And well...who was she to deny the calls of her body. 

One hand reached forward, comfortably wrapping itself around Yang’s base despite the fact it couldn’t extend around the entirety. The gasping moans that echoed from her girlfriend only drove her hunger up the wall. With a familiar rhythm she began stroking her girlfriend’s cock, her wrist flicking on the upstroke as her pace harmonized with the bobs of her head. 

“ _Blake…”_

The needy call tore a purr from the cat faunus’ chest, one that she knew Yang would appreciate. She thirstily basted Yang’s head with her tongue, that addicting flavor coating ever taste bud on her tongue. _Gods why am I so starving for her,_ Blake wondered as she felt a particular wetness between her thighs. Not that she wasn’t usually ravenous for Yang in this situation, but the intensity of it tonight was unlike any she’d felt before. Like every atom of her being was magnetized towards Yang’s soul. 

She couldn’t stop it as she fed herself more of her lover’s length until it nudged the back of her throat. 

“ _Gods Blake,_ ” Yang cried as she felt that snug ring nuzzle her head. She wasn’t sure she believed in an afterlife, but if there was one she hoped it was like this. 

Spindles of pleasure tickled the tips of her toes all the way to the crown of her head as Blake beautifully (though mercilessly) teased her with the prospect of entering her throat. Her brunette girlfriend would plunge downward right until her throat nuzzled her achingly hard tip...give it a few bobs of her head...then pull away ever so slightly. The current ministrations already had her on the precipice of release, so of course her hips bucked skyward in search of more. _More pleasure_ , they seemed to plead, _more Blake!_

She knew she should let Blake keep controlling the night (it was working out well enough so far) but the thought of tucking her hands into those choppy raven locks was just so tempting. Just a little push deeper and she’d get what she wanted. _Do it,_ encouraged the devil who suddenly appeared on her shoulder, _take that mouth and use it like it belongs to you._

_NO,_ scolded the angel, _you can tell that’s not how tonight’s supposed to go._

_Maybe not...but that’s how we want it to go._

_We? What will Blake say?_

_Nothing you fool, her mouth will be too stuffed._

Thankfully for Yang the decision was made for her, as she came that close (see: dick length of a grasshopper) to completely giving in. When Blake’s throat enclosed around her cock she was pretty sure some mixture of words echoed from her mouth, but her brain was starting to get fuzzy at this point. 

“Good girl,” preened Kali as her daughter opened herself up, an impressive feat on its own considering Yang’s dimensions. With the deft touch of a mother she tucked her hand between Blake’s ears, gently tussling her hair in encouragement. “How about a little deeper...I can tell your girlfriend wants it.”

Internally Blake exhaled a disappointed grumble. She knew how this would end. She could go deeper, and she’d get pretty close, but just before she could give her girlfriend what she knew she so desperately wanted, that insidious gag reflex would pop up and make itself known. 

Nevertheless she’d try, both to appease her mother, prove it to herself, and to try and pleasure Yang. 

Sliding down, it’s girth was simultaneously daunting and intoxicating as it stretched the walls of her throat, beginning to close up her windpipe. The mantra that had been drilled into her head by now began to play: _stay calm, deep breath, relax your throat, don’t force it down._

She did all those things just as she had countless times before, but yet again it was to no avail. The final few inches taunted her as the full head poked _that_ spot, her body instinctively rejecting it. With a sound that would make angels bawl, her throat, and subsequently her mouth, retracted off of Yang’s length. 

She couldn’t help as her eyes wandered up to meet Yang’s gaze. Her girlfriend’s expression was as it always was, a mix of delirious pleasure and pride, but just beneath it Blake could detect the faintest hints of disappointment. Yang was incredible, and Blake knew she would never bring it up...but she didn’t have to. Everytime they did this it was there, a snickering whisper at the back of her mind. 

And granted it probably wasn’t the most important thing in their relationship, but whenever she failed it felt like it was. It was another thing that she would never be able to give Yang. 

She brought her gaze away from her lover’s, letting it hang sorrowfully on the translucent mess sinking into the sheets between Yang’s firm thighs. 

As soon as it happened Kali recognized it. Her daughter wasn’t one for open displays of emotion, but she’d always struggled with shame. Not from others, but from within. She felt like she had to do everything for those that she cared about, and when she couldn’t...

“That’s alright dear…” Kali cooed, resting a comforting palm on Blake’s cheek to turn her attention towards herself, “just watch how I do it.”

Usually, considering their circumstance, Blake would’ve been surprised by such a comment, but right now it almost felt normal. Like that time when her mom had taught her how to properly use a knife after she had nearly sliced her finger off. “It’s not gonna hurt you,” she had assured all those years ago, “just watch how I do it.” Just as she had then, Blake observed with rapt attention. Her mom dropped her lips onto Yang’s tip, slowly letting them spread as she slid down Yang’s head. 

Her similarly short hair wisped up and down in time with her preliminary bobs. She could tell her mom was testing out the dimensions of Yang’s cock, feeling it out with her throat. Then, much quicker than she had anticipated, she gave a slightly more forceful bob. There was a barely audible gag as the tip entered her throat, and in a couple of patient, deliberate motions her lips were down to Blake’s record. Blake was in awe at how her mother moved with such comfortable ease given the daunting task. It actually reminded her of watching Qrow fight. That sort of ingrained knowledge that came with years of...experience. 

_Huh,_ thought Blake, beginning to understand what her mom had meant. 

Before she knew it she was staring at her mothers lips kissing Yang’s crotch, the entirety of her girlfriend’s cock entombed in her mother’s maw. With a gentle retching sound her mother’s head peeled off, leaving a few strands of spittle which were quickly whisked away with her tongue. 

Meanwhile Yang’s face was about as dumbfoundedly stunned as you would expect someone who had just been totally throated for the first time ever. 

“Your turn Blake...I know you can do it. Just remember what mommy did.”

Her gentle, compassionate tone did not at all match what the situation entailed, but strangely enough it calmed Blake. Rather than the challenge feeling hopeless, it was simply that, a challenge. Something for her to face and try to conquer. 

A sense of determination flowed through her as she pressed her lips to Yang’s tip. Thoughtlessly she brought the tip to the threshold of her throat, letting it prod the tight ring a few times in preparation. 

Then she opened up, allowing that pulsing length to just slide on down, letting it ease into her throat. Until it didn’t. That spot reared its ugly head once more, forcing Blake to sputter and gag as she pulled back, Yang’s tip once again resting on her tongue. 

“You can do it, kitten. I know you can.”

Staring at her mother, amber eyes like her own, she took a full breath and gave her a nod. Soon she was moving back down, the tip coming dangerously close to her challenge. 

“Don’t think about it,” came her mother’s whispers of encouragement, “you’ve had enough practice. Just close your eyes, clear your thoughts...and let it happen.”

Blake allowed her eyes to flutter shut. She’d never been good at the whole “clear your mind” thing. She figured it impossible to have no thoughts at all. But now she felt she might be beginning to understand, it wasn’t about erasing ALL thought, but rather letting one thought dominate your headspace and ignoring all others. Like when she would really get into a book and time, space, smells, and sounds all seemed to fade away. 

Her focus drifted away from herself and onto her lover’s length, her mind filled with thoughts of only that beautiful obelisk, of what doing this would represent. That extra gift she could give to Yang, to her lover. 

Her lover. 

She focused on Yang. On how that beautiful blonde had made these last two years the most unforgettable of her life. On how safe she felt being vulnerable around Yang. On that talk all those years ago when Yang had first opened up about her mother, tears welling in her eyes, and how Blake knew then that this woman was more than a friend to her because she so desperately wanted to comfort the brawler. 

Her eyes snapped open as she felt her lips hit something solid. In front of her was a sea of eggshell skin with a tuft of blonde hair. It was all inside her! She could feel it, those couple inches extending past her previous threshold. She was tempted to throw her hands up in glee but she opted to just let her mouth rest there until she ran out of air. 

With a chorus of throaty gagging noises she pulled herself off of Yang’s girthy obelisk, strands of spittle still uniting the two. When her watery gaze landed on Yang all she could see was the beaming smile on her girlfriend’s face. A surge of warmth swelled within her, and she followed it, rushing forward to capture Yang’s lips. She didn’t care that her lips were a Slip and Slide and apparently neither did Yang as they caught in a long kiss. That warmth within became a supernova as she swore the world came to a standstill. 

“You did it,” squealed her girlfriend, as they both pulled away. She was surprised that more than anything it sounded like Yang was proud _for_ her. She didn’t seem to care about those last couple of inches, but she knew what it meant to Blake, and _that’s_ what made her happy. 

“I love you,” Blake gushed, the realization again dawning on her that she had found the perfect girlfriend, “I love you so much.” Their eyes connected, and then they were kissing again. Perfect and...and...and just perfect. 

But then Yang gasped into the kiss, not one of pleasure but one of surprise. Blake’s eyes tracked downward to where they eventually landed on her mother, the majority of her face obscured by Yang’s cock. Another strained gasp pulled her attention back to her lover, her expression shifting to one of restrained pleasure. 

A devious smile tugged at her lips, her actions now driven by lust but fueled by love. She didn’t much care that their mom had interrupted, thankful for her help in learning to handle Yang. For the first time that night she really felt like they were working in tandem to enjoy the blonde. “You’re so fucked,” she whispered to Yang as she slid down to meet her mother. 

Yang didn’t doubt it. 

She glanced down at the worst (best) possible moment. Kali arose from between her thighs, her chin and lips glistening in a shiny coating of arousal. It was exactly what she had dreamt of. The two gorgeous Belladonna’s staring up at her, near mirror images of one another, eyes like freshly lit embers of a campfire. And then was the pièce de résistance. Two spectacular asses perched just above the visage of their faces. Each one so magnificent that the author would need an entire LOTR length trilogy to describe them in detail. 

Yang prayed to whoever was up above to give her strength to last through the night. Put her in the ring with the baddest fighters out there and she wouldn’t bat an eye. Put her in bed with two Belladonna’s...that was where she started to get a little hesitant. 

Blake had to stifle a laugh as her girlfriend’s face read equal parts _fuck yeah_ and _oh fuck._ She leaned down to take Yang’s length back into her mouth but was stopped short by her mother’s firm hand. “You had your fun,” chided her mom, “now it’s time for me to show you how it's really done.”

The younger Belladonna balked as her mom lapped up whatever goop still clung to Blake’s face, basically administering a lecherous kitten bath. She didn’t know what her mom meant by “how it’s really done” but she was starting to get the sense she may have seriously underestimated her mother. It’s not that she thought her mom was a prude but...well given what she had seen tonight it kind of made her feel like the prude. 

But of course it didn’t stop there. She gawked in amazement as her mother easily took Yang down her throat, already making her previous display seem amateurish. She bobbed up and down for three beats before pushing further down. A couple of jerky gags stuttered her process but before she knew it her mother’s lips were sealed against Yang’s base. 

“Sweet fucking maidens,” cried Yang as she was totally swallowed in record time. 

Blake was frozen in awe, her mother’s throat visibly distended by having inhaled so much cock. But then it happened, and she knew she’d never see her mom as the same woman ever again. “ _Mom_ ,” came her gasp as her mother began using a hand to stroke Yang’s cock through her throat. 

Yang never saw it coming, and so she began cumming. It overcame her like a blindside hit from Ruby’s scythe, leaving her mind utterly broken as it was overrun with pleasure she hadn’t even remotely prepared for. 

Kali groaned as a metal hand collapsed on her head, keeping her attached to Yang’s pelvis as the youngster’s seed exploded into her throat. Her air was beginning to run low, but the feeling of a thick cock spasming along her windpipe combined with those powerful hips bucking upward seemed to breath new life into her cause, willing her to drain every last drop of this splendid drink. And she did, because the cat always got the cream. 

With a few languid gulps she completely consumed Yang’s admittedly hefty load, giving the now softening cock a couple sucks of appreciation before pulling off completely. “Thanks for the gift,” she cooed, doubting Yang even heard her with her head sunken in the pillows, a dumbfounded groan thrumming from her lips. 

_Still got it, Kali,_ she thought as she turned to face her daughter. To say Blake’s expression was shocked would be like saying Yang had a decent dick. 

“Mom…” muttered the younger Belladonna, tone somewhere between mortified and awestruck. “Mom I…”

“Don’t tell me you took me for a prude?”

“No I just...t-that was...wow.”

“Wow indeed. I do hope you took notes though as I’m sure your girlfriend will be asking for that more often, and I won’t always be there to assist.”

Blake nodded, eyes still focused on the past. The entire scene had just been seared into her memory for future use, but seeing and doing were two very different things, and she knew the only way she could do what her mom just did was with more practice. Lots and lots of practice. Then her gaze sauntered over to Yang, and she began to think that her own capabilities may not be the limiting factor in said practice. 

Kali was silently admiring her daughter's trim but well-rounded physique when a chuckle pulled her from her gazing. It was a sound not oft her from her daughter, but readily welcomed. “What is it?” she asked with a quirk of her head. 

“Nothing,” assured Blake as she motioned to her girlfriend, “just usually takes me a couple rounds to get her this worn down.”

“Experience is a wonderful thing my daughter.”

“Can't doubt that now...”

“Perhaps you too would like to taste the rewards of experience...”

“I...I uhm…”


	2. Chapter 2

“Perhaps you too would like to taste the rewards of experience...”

“I...I uhm…” 

Blake didn’t know why she was so shaken by such a thought. She  _ had  _ been the one to suggest this  ménage à trois. But still, sucking off Yang with her mom was very different from having her mom eat her out. Not that such a prospect wasn’t a little exciting didn’t(especially given what she had just witnessed) but still...it was her mom. “Mom I-”

“Hush kitten,” Kali purred, climbing atop her daughter and deftly rocking their weight back onto the bed, “let yourself indulge...just this once.”

Blake still thought the idea a little odd, but as her body sunk into the comforter she found the words zip tied to her tongue. She couldn’t help the tingle of excitement that sprinted through her core at being called “kitten” so forcefully by someone other than Yang. 

Her mind also faced technical difficulties in fathoming just how soft her mother’s hands were. How they gently coaxed her downward, equal parts comforting and arousing. Yang always effervesced about Blake’s touch being so tranquilizing, and it made her wonder if this is what she meant, like a spring cloud guiding her to rest. 

Eyes fluttered shut as she let herself succumb to her mothers lead, feeling that soothing warmth blanket her. Just as Yang’s had minutes ago, her read rocked back as velvet lips found the crux of her jaw, showering it in delicate kisses before floating down to her neck. She let the whispered gasps free from her lungs, a particularly weighty one arising when a pair of fingers pinched her nipple. 

“I’m gonna make you feel incredible, kitten,” purred Kali as she allowed herself to be drawn to the apex of her daughter's warmth. Tantalizing kisses scaled the flat plane of Blake’s stomach, her daughter's skin tapioca pearls against her lips. 

Knowing that Blake was likely a tease in her own right, she opted to spend a little extra time lathering Blake’s loins in affection. First she worked over the apple of her hips, donating enough time that a soft tint of purple was visible as she departed. Then her face fell towards supple inner thighs, the heat of her breath doing the lions share of the work as it tickled and teased that pink sex. 

Kali would admit she got tempted as her face made its way past her daughters eager slit. Its swollen lips called for her mouth, begging for her to devour it. Those salmon colored folds coated in a healthy layer of arousal dogged her brain, not to mention the scent. Poor Yang would never get to fully experience Blake’s aroma, but she did, and by the gods was it deliriously delicious. 

For a few long minutes she continued her exploration of her daughter's thighs, even venturing all the way down to her feet every so often. In time the expected whiny purrs came, a sound she hadn’t heard since Blake was a child. What she hadn’t planned on was her incessant need to please kicking in and forcing her to give in to the needy cries. 

A muffled mewl escaped her daughter’s throat as she finally came to rest against those swollen folds. Taking it slow to start, her maw covered the entirety of Blake’s sex as her tongue languidly trailed from bottom to top. The taste was incredible. A rich sweetness like the best chocolate cake you’ve ever had, its bold profile leaving Kali increasingly enamored. 

Soon the relaxed licks weren’t enough to satiate either of them. She pivoted her arms underneath Blake’s legs and wrapped them in her grip, drawing herself in deeper. Her ministrations now moved with purpose, tongue actively seeking out a destination and taking note of what drew the biggest reaction from her daughter. Not wanting to jump the gun, most of her time was dedicated towards those luxurious folds, saving that sensitive bundle for later. 

A surprised purr was torn from her lungs as a rigid hand embedded itself between her cat ears. Such a spot was sensitive, as Blake should know, but she didn’t mind all that much. It was rather hot, plus it wasn’t like she’d never lost account of her actions when being deluged in pleasure. She did, however, cut Blake off when her daughter began to jog her hips up and down. 

She was in control of this, not Blake. 

The younger faunus got the message, stilling herself (though if she was being honest she hadn’t even realized she had been grinding) as her mother’s tongue began diving into her depths. It worked with worrying control, in a matter of minutes locating all the spots that it had taken Yang a few sessions to discover. 

“ _ Gods that’s perfect,”  _ she cried, her body echoing the scintillating stimulation emanating from her sex. Every joint in her body hummed with that electric tension as if she’d just been hooked into an outlet. 

And then the sounds came. Her feline ears turned an already beautiful symphony into a lurid masterpiece. The constant gentle hum of her mother laid the foundation of the cacophony as sounds like that of a dehydrated lion arriving at a watering hole combined with her own airy gasps to drive her brain even further into the debauchery. 

“Clit…” she pleaded, knowing that her mother had purposely avoided it. 

“What’s the magic word?” asked a voice that had previously been out of commission, her girlfriend’s firm palm brushing against her shoulder. 

“ _ Fuck.” _

“Ah ah ah...language young lady,” chided the blonde, “and that’s hardly the magic word.”

“Gods dammit,” grumbled the young brunette, “ _ pl _ ... _ please _ ,” words barely able to get out past her mothers ministrations. 

“Good kitten,” praised Yang, shooting a wink towards Kali as she scuttled down to meet the elder Belladonna. Her thumb soon came to rest upon an excited clit, slow circles running along it, tempering the amount of pressure since she knew Blake tended to be pretty sensitive. 

“ _ Dust yes,”  _ echoed Blake’s scratchy wail as Yang worked her clit while her mother did the same with her folds. It was so much...too much. It began to boil over, a frothing bubble like the hot springs she and Yang had visited, her pleasure searching for a place to escape. 

Then, it just decided to explode out of her. 

A hand clamped hard into her mothers hair, her own head thrown back as she unleashed a silent roar. Rapture ripped through every molecule of her being, eliciting a damp gush from her silken folds while her hourglass figure jerked about, legs quaking around her mother and girlfriend. 

Yang wished dearly that she could be Kali in that moment, her body aching for its favorite treat. She could practically taste it, that warm stream tickling her parched throat on its way down. 

Once it was clear Blake had no more left to give, Yang didn’t even hesitate as she took Kali’s jaw in her hands, cupping the elder’s cheeks as she surged her lips forward. Kissing Kali was incredible, but even better would be kissing her as they swapped Blake’s cum. Her tongue swiped impatiently against Kali’s sealed lips, silently begging for a taste of that chocolatey flavor. 

When it finally arrived her body shuddered as Kali provided about half a mouthful of Blake’s essence. A contented hum of thanks echoed to Mrs.B as she savored the treat, taking small sips to truly savor the sap. 

Once her midnight snack was downed, her gaze fell comfortably onto the elder Belladonna who glared right back at her. For a brief moment the atmosphere filled with tense anticipation, like that moment before the bell goes off in a boxing match. The embers in those faunus eyes seemed to dance along tinders, waiting for the perfect moment to ignite the inferno. It was only a matter of who would make the first move. 

What’s the saying, age before beauty?

Yang fell onto her back with a grunt, Kali having practically leapt onto her. “Do me,” growled the elder cat faunus. Considering everything that had just happened, Yang could appreciate a direct approach. 

“Do you need to warm up?” 

With a slightly irritated hand Kali snatched the cock that hung under her raised hips, guiding the tip to her flowery folds. “Does it feel like I need to warm up?” she quizzed as the length of the shaft grinded against damp lips. 

Yang shook her head. 

Both of them exhaled stilted moans as Mrs. B hastily sunk down, burying two-thirds of her length as her elder began to jog up and down. Yang would’ve admired how sexy Kali looked if her eyes weren’t fluttering shut at the sensation of a damn tight pussy suffocating her obelisk. 

Given that Kali’s loins were wetter than errr...something wet… it was a testament to how snug she was that it took a full minute before she could comfortably sit her hips down onto Yang. Though of course not all the credit could go to the elder Belladonna, as part of it likely had to do with the fact that Yang’s girth was no slouch itself. 

Kali could definitely attest to that fact. Visually she knew it was larger than Ghira, but that fact was certainly hammered home once it entered her. It was undoubtedly the thickest thing she’d ever had inside of her. The way it stretched her walls would’ve been disquieting if it weren’t so awesome, every inch permitted inside her another shot of ecstasy into her spine. And when her hips landed flush against Yang’s signifying that the entire beast was inside, well she may have cum just a little bit. 

“Gods you’re a big one...bet you love stretching out tight girls don’t you?”

Yang didn’t know how to respond, assuming she even could at all. Her mind was a little addled from the bliss. 

“Is that what you did with my daughter. Stretched her out til she felt like she was gonna break?”

Yang again was left with zero clue as to how to reply. Yes implied that she had taken a liking to ruining her daughter. But no implied that she may have been prudish in bed. Either way she never got a chance, as it seemed Kali was on a roll with the dirty talk. 

“Maidens I love that it barely fits.” 

Yang nearly unloaded from the linguistics alone, her body shivering at the thought of how someone with a no cursing rule could be so adept at dirty talk. She reached for Mrs.B’s hips, but suddenly found her arms imprisoned against the bed. Again the message was clear,  _ you’re not in charge of tonight.  _

Not that she wasn’t gonna complain. Kali had already proved herself to be quite well versed in this field, so she knew either way they were likely gonna arrive at the same destination.

Luxuriating only the euphoria dancing about her body, Kali’s hands moved to grip her shoulders, giving the sultry brunette some stability as her hips really got started. They moved in patient motions, grinding back and forth over Yang’s crotch. Her sex felt incredible, but perhaps even more so was that Kali looked amazing as she moved. Her supple form rolled like low tide ocean waves, baobab complexion a beautiful contrast against her own alabaster skin. 

A loud yelp echoed through the room as suddenly Kali threw herself down onto Yang’s crotch, her dick simultaneously very surprised and very thankful. “I saw those eyes,” chided Blake’s mother, “you didn’t think this was gonna be soft and fluffy did you?”

“I-”

“Only a fool would let  _ all this _ go to waste. No indeed. You...are...gonna...feel...me...tomorrow.” Every word was punctuated with those svelte hips throwing down on Yang’s crotch. It was rough, but at the same time that inexhaustible ass provided an alluring layer of cushioning, and she may or may not have even lost herself in the subtle ripple of skin of those delectable mahogany thighs. Could you really blame her though?

“Dust you truly are a specimen,” mumbled Mrs. B as silken hands slithered down to her chest, kneading her hefty bust as the elder Belladonna adopted a more staccato pace down south. Fingers masterfully pinched and tweaked her nipple, pushing it just far enough to border pain but never passing the threshold. Meanwhile that pussy was absolutely milking Yang’s staff, tight walls unsheathing half of her length only to quickly dive back onto them, clutching her member in its homely embrace. And Mrs.B’s eyes...they shone with a blaze that was equally parts disquieting and titillating. They seemed to bore into her mind and pick out her naughtiest thoughts, manipulating them so that Kali would be able to give Yang the greatest possible experience. 

“Sweet  _ fuck _ Mrs.B!”

“Language dear,” scolded Kali, her voice slightly more breathless than before.

“Sorry. Your just...gods you feel _so_ _good._ ”

Kali let out a smug purr as if to taunt the brawler. “ _ What’d you expect,” _ she muttered. Although truth be told the same could be said for Yang. That cock...by the gods that cock was mind blowing. It stretched her in ways she’d never felt, hitting spots she either didn’t know about or had forgotten over the years. And even with restricted arms, the way Yang was using it… “you must’ve had a lot of practice with my daughter if you’re wielding it this well.”

“You’re not the only one with experience,” Yang snickered with a shit eating grin. Although it was quickly wiped away in favor of a fluttering look of ecstasy as now both of those petite hands were groping her breasts, the seasoned brunette showing off her skill as she worked each one in separate ways that somehow complemented one another. 

Grind, thrust, squeeze, tweak, moan. Over and over until suddenly Yang found herself standing on the precipice of release, that swelling pressure growing at the base of her shaft. She could imagine that sweet thrill of release that would accompany her impending orgasm, like flying down an empty road on her bike . 

Then it all came to a stop, and she swore Kali was a mind reader. 

“As much as you were liking that,” Kali whispered in that airy voice, “I know what you really want. What  _ everyone _ really wants.” Without her cock ever escaping its divine prison Kali swiveled so that she now faced the same direction as Yang, her glorious ass staring Yang directly in the face.  _ Sweet fucking gods it’s beautiful,  _ muttered both the angel and devil on Yang’s shoulder. Yes it was practically identical to Blake’s, but just knowing that there was another one was incredible. 

A civil war erupted in her body as to whether she should just say  _ fuck it _ and start rutting brainlessly, yet though it was more than tempting, the message had been consistent all night. So she let herself be used. 

It wasn’t too bad either. 

Ahhh who’s she kidding it was FUCKING incredible. Kali began maneuvering her hips in ways someone her age shouldn’t have been able to, every twist, twitch, and jerk being echoed by entrancing ripples of her ass. She almost forgot about the bliss enshrouding her cock (not really) as she simply drooled over the visage before her. 

“You can spank it,” Kali said as she peeked over one of her shoulders, Yang’s face wrapped on an expression of dumbfoundedness, “I know you’re dying to.”

Apparently Blake and her mom shared more in common with her mom than they realized. 

Yang let out a noise that was supposed to be “ok” but came out more like a platypus attempting a cab whistle. A knowing grin played along her girlfriend’s mom’s face as the brunette turned back around to resume her mind numbing ministrations. She didn’t care how dumb she looked though (like she ever had), a hand already elevating to its familiar position. 

With glee she brought it down, savoring the audible smack, ripple of flesh, and ensuing mewl from the elder cat faunus. 

Yang could now die a happy woman. She had spanked both Belladonna booties while they concurrently rode her. However, that didn’t mean she wasn’t  _ not _ going to go in for seconds. Frankly you’d have to be a fool to restrict yourself like that. 

And thus, soon after another smack occurred, the proceeding reactions similar except for a muted mewl from Kali. “Harder,” snarled the matriarch, a livid fire now dancing in her eyes. Yang was briefly taken aback, but then the words registered in her ear and she happily obliged. She was past the point of wondering whether Mrs.B could handle it, and so an untempered hand raked across the swell of succulent flesh. A full blown feline growl exited Mrs.B’s body, rocking Yang to her bone and making her cock twitch dangerously. 

“Harder!”

_ What the fuck _ , thought Yang,  _ does she remember who I am? _ Either way, she wasn’t in any position to deny her wishes. An even more forceful hand landed upon the elder Belladonna booty. 

“Fuck yes!” came the emphatic snarl. 

Time seemed to stop. If it weren’t for the shocked expression she knew she wore, Yang would have laughed at the almost comical look on Blake’s face. Neither of them had ever heard Mrs.B swear...like ever. It was like trying to get Ruby to resist a free cookie. Or like trying to get Nora to go on a diet. It just didn’t happen. 

“M-Mom?” came an almost inaudible murmur, Blake still wearing an astounded expression. Kali didn’t seem to hear it though as she was too caught up in her own ministrations, something which Yang was thankful for, because her body was still frozen after being shell shocked like that. 

“Gods Yang...now I know why my daughter always lets you drive her into that headboard.”

Yang had no witty retort, her mind still feeling like it had gotten pimp slapped by Mrs.B cursing. It was taking all she had to at least move like she knew how to have sex, also being aided by the visage of that divine bottom dancing on her crotch, something which alerted her to their fast approaching destination as Kali’s hips began to lose their rhythm, seconds later that tight box clamping down on her. 

“ _ Maidens _ Yang you’re gonna make me cum so hard,” Kali snarled. The elder faunus felt the mastery of her movements deteriorate as that swell of pressure began to knot inside her body. Usually she’d try to hold it off, edge herself and prolong her pleasure, but with Yang she knew there was no chance. That mighty obelisk inside of her was too good, and the sting in her ass had left too pleasant a memory. Thus, with a roar that would make any faunus proud, she came undone. 

Her body wrest control from her mind, itself allowing pleasure to overrun her systems. She felt all that frustration and loneliness just detonate off her shoulders, that knot in her gut unspooling in the best of ways. 

She wasn’t sure when it ended, only that it involved a fair amount of unintelligible snarling and growling and maybe even a few more unsavory words. At the end of it her breath was heaving, her upper body collapsing onto the bed as her legs were spread very nearly into a split. Rational thought...well really any type of thought at all had temporarily excused itself from her mind. 

With arms like over cooked noodles she pushed herself up...only to go crashing down onto Yang’s hefty chest, two impossibly soft pillows greeting her back. “By the gods Yang you’re a good lay...no wonder my daughter enjoys your company so much.”

“Heh...thanks Mrs.B.”

“No how about we get you finished up.” Kali rolled off of the brawler and began setting course towards the still erect pillar of throbbing flesh. Her teeth dug into her lip as she admired the twitching beauty. Just as she was about to arrive, a smooth palm landed firm on her shoulder, stopping her just short of her desire. 

“Actually mom...thanks for taking the first shift, but I can handle it from here. Plus I’m not sure your ‘experienced’ body would be able to handle this part.”

“And why’s that dear?”

“I think you forgot about Yang’s semblance.”

It took a moment, but then the realization dawned on her.  _ Maidens, _ shuddered her mind as it pondered what Yang could, probably had, done. 

Kali watched as the two lovers fell into a simple missionary position, moving with that sort of silent harmony that only exists between honest partners. Yang’s glistening, toned frame angled itself atop Blake’s more supple physique, both their gazes equal parts amore and hunger. Kali didn’t even try to read the bevy of conversations they held in a matter of seconds. 

Just before they got started Yang leaned in and whispered something that even Kali’s ears couldn’t pick up. Blake’s reaction, or lack thereof, told her this was probably something she’d heard before, perhaps a safe word or such. 

With a gentle gasp and the ruffle of bedsheets, Blake’s hands dug into the mattress as Yang’s member slipped in with practiced ease. It wasn’t something that would usually warrant such a strong reaction, which made Kali think that this again was in preparation of what was to come. 

They started with an easy rhythm, the blonde’s hips rolling like low frequency waves, their eyes staying locked onto one another’s. Soft little exhales puffed from Blake’s mouth, her neck rolling in listless little circles. Yang’s expression was quite the opposite, face strewn in a way that barely masked the look of pleasure beneath the surface. She was clearly trying to focus on something, and by the looks of it that something was Blake. 

In truth Yang was judging Blake. Not judging her in the bitchy way, but judging her reactions. Using her semblance in bed was not something that could be done lightly, so she always made it a point to assure that Blake was ready to handle it. 

So far everything seemed good. Her girlfriend wore a face of effervescing bliss, and her toasty love box was easily (even greedily) welcoming her. Although truth be told that second part was a tad more difficult to judge, because to Yang Blake’s sex always felt perfect. Frankly if Jinn told her that Blake’s walls had been crafted specifically to accept her cock she honestly wouldn’t be surprised, that’s just how perfect they felt. 

Blake felt it too. The way Yang’s girth seemed to stretch her perfectly so that every millimeter of her insides was stimulated. And the lividity of it too, throbbing with the same strength that Yang displayed in the rest of her physique. Sometimes Blake swore that this had to all be a dream, because there was no way something could feel that good. It just couldn’t. 

But here she was, Yang now moving to slide her entirety inside, leaving Blake with that pleasantly stuffed feeling. Everytime Yang retracted, her body screamed at her to yank the blonde back in, and everytime her lover was fully entombed her body pleaded with her to chain Yang with her legs. 

She’d always wanted Yang, but right now, she absolutely needed her.

“You ready?” quizzed the blonde, sensing an elevation in that covert hunger that Blake seemed to always exude. 

Staring into those twinkling ube eyes, Blake offered a simple nod. Despite her ravenous desires, she knew how Yang felt when doing this, so she never tried to appear over eager lest she overwhelm her girlfriend. 

They shared one last kiss, quick and gentle, before Yang began to pick up her intensity.

Pulling out until just the tip remained, Yang allowed gravity to pull her back down, hips crashing with a soft PLAP against Blake’s silken skin. The rhythm was that of a giant’s footfalls, slow but with verbose force, and the most adorable whimpers were drawn from Blake’s lungs as she continually worked her way up. 

Not long after she was actively thrusting down into her girlfriend, her glutes warming up as her crotch retracted only to fire back down. Velvet hands had latched to her arms which stood like pillars to each side of Blake’s head. Nails dug lightly into her biceps, leaving little bruises which Yang knew would only get worse. Blake had always been a scratcher, and despite citing the decent excuse that it was from training she was pretty sure everyone knew where she really got those marks from. Though even if she publicly protested it, she secretly adored it. How it made her feel claimed by Blake, as if the faunus were telling the rest of the world that Yang belonged to her. 

Beneath them the bed began to voice it's hesitancy. Yang’s thrusts became powerful, the blonde now grunting as she slammed her hips down into the gasping faunus. Strained creaks rang from all four of its wooden stands, but none in the room were aware enough to notice. 

“I’m ready Yang...do it.”

Cock buried within the younger cat faunus, Yang spared one last look over of her girlfriend. It’s not that she didn’t trust Blake’s judgement, she just knew that if she ever hurt Blake because of her own mistakes she’d never be able to live with herself.

But her lover seemed ready, and with a soft nod she let out her semblance. That energy that constantly pooled in the deepest pit of her gut heated and expanded until it burst in a supernova, charging every cell in her body. 

Kali watched as Yang’s blonde mane emblazoned. People always said her own eyes reminded them of embers in a fire, but right now it was Yang’s irises which were a fire. An inferno really. 

The brawler literally radiated an aura of energy, making it feel like every molecule of air was splitting apart around them. The first thrust was like a glacier splitting in half, an audible gasp escaping Kali due to the sheer ferocity of it. It was as if that lumbering giant had decided to drop kick a redwood tree. 

Then the next thrust came, and Kali couldn’t believe her senses. This one was even harder and more voracious. And so was the next one...and the one after that...on and on they increased in vigor and pace until Yang was plowing her daughter in an almost inhuman way. 

The sound of their hips meeting was more akin to something at a construction site than in the bedroom. It didn’t much matter though, as even its roaring echoes were quickly overwhelmed by the feral grunts of Yang and the wailing cries of her daughter. 

“ _ Yang,”  _ Blake would shriek as her nails made like rakes along the blondes back, searching for purchase as her soul seemed to exit her body. “ _ By the GODS!”  _ she roared as her eyes rolled back into her head. Kali had never seen Blake so expressive and unguarded, then again she’d never seen Blake in the bedroom, much less in this current situation. 

She wondered whether or not her daughter was right. If her body would be able to sustain such a brutal pounding? Quite frankly the ferocity with which Yang was plowing her daughter would’ve been concerning if it wasn’t so hot. The clash of their hips was almost impossible to track with how quickly they moved, Blake’s buxom lower body being slammed into the mattress only to recoil and meet Yang’s ballistic thrusts, skin rippling like a flag in hurricane winds.

Her daughter’s mouth erupted in an unsightly volcano of cussing before suddenly straining into an almost inaudible hum as her higher functions seemed to seize. All she could do was take it...and take it...and take it. Earth shattering thrust after earth shattering thrust plowing into her svelte hips and thick thighs, the sound of the thrusts more akin to a thunderstorm than sex. 

If her daughter’s mind hadn’t been broken by this then hers surely was. It was unfathomable that a) someone could unleash such power in the context of sex and b) that someone else could take such punishment. But here they were, the same lovers that had spent long minutes kissing one another while clutched in adoration now displaying pure, hedonistic hunger. 

With a hollow groan the bed finally gave out, the legs snapping as the wooden frame collapsed onto the floor. Only she seemed to notice, though it barely drew away her attention. At this point all she hoped for was that the entire house wouldn’t give way. 

Speaking of giving way, that keening wail of Blake’s began to crescendo. Her entire body visibly tensed as her head shot forward into Yang’s shoulder, her hands clawing feral marks into Yang’s sturdy back. Ivory teeth clamped down hard on the brawler’s skin, and her spawn let out a scream that unhampered would’ve awoken all of Menagerie. 

Her body reacted on its own as her daughter seemed to experience the most insane orgasm ever. She wasn’t even embarrassed to admit how hard she came, her juices gushing out as she watched the stunning blonde plow her Blake. 

And just as quickly as it had peaked it ended. Blake collapsed onto the bed, her teeth down to her tibia still rattling from what had just occurred. Every muscle in her body felt like it had just gone ten straight rounds at the Vytal festival tournament, her sex simultaneously numb and radiating euphoria. 

They’d done this before, but this time had been different. Yang had seemed to hit another level in how she had obliterated her. Whether it was to show off for their audience or something else she didn’t know, all she knew was that it’d be taking a few minutes before rational thought came back to her. 

Kali wanted to say something but her mouth was Saharan as she gawked in stunned silence. Yang’s powerful frame heaved in weighted breathes, staring down at the scene before her as if she herself couldn’t believe it. 

And in a sense that was true. Even when Yang hadn’t mastered her semblance it was fueled by anger, but when she fought, most of the time she never harbored rage or resentment towards her opponents. It had always manifested more as frustration at herself for losing the battle, which meant that in truth she’d never truly aligned with the fuel of her semblance. 

But in bed it was a different story. Her semblance here was ignited by lust, and she definitely lusted for Blake. So when she unleashed her semblance in this situation that meant that they were harmonized, both feeding on the same raw emotion. And so she sometimes lost herself to it, letting it lead her rather than the other way around. And whether it was from the added lust of the entire situation or because she and Blake had fawned over each other so profusely, tonight was the first time maybe ever where her semblance seemed to completely take the wheel. It had been exhilarating, her body still humming with excess pleasure, but also a little scary because she could’ve really hurt Blake. 

That’s why she seemed so stunned by the visage before her, because she was. A part of her was still struggling to fathom what she had just done, as if she had just been watching it occur through a screen rather than her own eyes. Thankfully, her lover only seemed to be exhausted and nothing more. But still, it could’ve been much worse...

Finally Kali’s voice found itself, though even then she was only able to utter in awe, “by the gods…”

Yang turned to face the elder Belladonna, offering a quick smirk before pulling herself out of Blake and collapsing beside her still catatonic girlfriend. 

Kali moved to clean up the mess Yang had made inside her daughter only to find it rife with translucent slick but lacking in milky sap. She turned to the (literally) fiery brawler, “you didn’t-”

Yang cut her off with a tired shake of her head, feeling her hair meld with her sweaty skin as she collapsed into the comforts of the bed, her muscles already voicing their soreness. Usually when unleashing her semblance she would’ve cum hard, but like she said, tonight was different. 

Kali crawled over to the still erect cock. As the host it simply would’ve been poor etiquette to let one of her guests go unsatisfied. However, she also knew that she couldn’t approach this the same as before. The room definitely felt much calmer, as if the unbelievably rough fuck that just occured had drained the atmosphere of its energy. Plus Yang only seemed slightly less comatose then her daughter. 

So, with a gentle mother’s touch she cupped Yang’s balls, fondling the warm sac as her tongue lapped Yang’s underbelly like a kitten lapping their milk. Ragged moans echoed from the blonde when Kali took the head between her lips, sipping on the tip as if she might be able to coax out Yang’s cream. As four of her fingers continued to massage Yang’s balls, her middle finger lightly toyed with the brawler’s pussy. Apparently Yang hadn’t been far off after finishing her daughter as she suddenly gurgled “cumming.”

Remembering the brawler's comment, she pulled herself off, jerking the thick pillar with two hands as she aimed it at her face. In no time at all thick strands were lining her profile, a couple even firing into her hair. A contented hum spilled from her lips as the viscous warmth blanketed a decent portion of her visage, a fair bit of it happily resting on her tongue as well. 

When Yang worked up enough energy to glance down she wished she hadn’t (well actually that’s a lie she just wished that the memory wouldn’t haunt her horny dreams forever) because awaiting her was the mind melting portrait of Mrs.B’s gorgeous face covered in her sap. Yang didn’t know why but the milky coating only seemed to make her that much more beautiful, the off white contrasting her soft tan to make her look like a Belladonna cinnamon roll. 

“One down the throat and another on the face. You’re a lucky girl,” muttered Blake who had recently come out of her barely conscious state to find her mother sucking off Yang one last time. Usually she would’ve started entertaining herself, but given that her entire being felt like it had just been run over by a stampede of hungry elephants, she was content with just lazily watching. 

“Mmm yes I am. Plus, I’ve got a perfect girlfriend who's kind enough to share me with her equally as perfect mom.” 

“Something which said mom greatly appreciates,” said Kali with a grin as she sat up onto her haunches, “now as your mother and perhaps to be mother-in-law I would advise both of you on getting some well earned rest.”

“Of course Mrs.B” replied Yang, deciding to obfuscate around that mother-in-law comment as the elder brunette slipped away from their bed. 

“Oh mom one more thing.” Blake scampered out of bed to give her mom a kiss on the cheek... then on the forehead...then the other cheek, everytime getting a little lick of Yang’s essence. 

“Goodnight dear,” impatiently muttered her mom once Blake had happily finished her cleanup service. 

She followed Yang footsteps as her girlfriend entered the bathroom to relieve herself (as well as clean the necessary pathways). In spite of the rather lousy argument that she had done so mere hours ago, as well as that she hadn’t swallowed any cum, Blake managed to persuade Yang to actually brush her teeth and not just rinse her mouth. When they finally plopped back in bed the brunette tenderly wrapped herself around the blonde. 

Usually it went the other way around, with Yang holding the title of big spoon, but she also understood what was happening. Her girlfriend wasn’t outwardly possessive at all. Heck she would let others flirt with her without interrupting or showing any obvious irritation. 

But behind closed doors she would let the brawler know how she really felt. Her bites would sink a little bit deeper and her hand would jerk with just enough fervor to let Yang know that something that day had upset her. More often than not Yang would always wake up sore the next morning, likely thanks to the fact that Blake would draw out a couple more orgasms than usual. 

So even if Kali was her mom and it was obvious she’d never do anything to interfere, Blake was feeling a little extra possessive tonight. Not that Yang minded, as feeling Blake’s warmth enshrouding her own was perhaps second to none in favorite sensations she’s ever felt. Sex was good, but cuddling...that shit was perfect. 

“You took me so good tonight kitten.”

“Only cause you were giving it so good. You were on a different level tonight, thought you were actually gonna break m-...sorry bad joke.”

“It’s ok.” Yang tossed her head back into the pillows, bringing Blake with her until they were both comfortably laying on their firm mattress. “I...I don’t know. I just...when we were kissing and you pulled me in close and it...we were just so-“

Blake silenced her rambling with another one of those kisses, though significantly less heated. “I know Yangy...me too.”

“But that’s the thing Blake. You don’t know. I lost myself tonight. Full on ceded control to my body and yeah it was incredible but...Blake if I ever hurt you…”

“You won’t.”

“How do you know that.”

“Because I know you. When we fought Adam I was scared...terrified. But I got through it because I knew I had you backing me up. Trust Yang, I trust you and that’s how I know.”

She nodded acceptingly. She still wasn’t sure though. Even if they trusted one another how could Blake be so confident?  _ Never mind, _ she thought, pushing her worries to the back,  _ it’s your anniversary. Just enjoy Blake for a while. _

So she did, letting those toned arms encompass her physique, happily kneading herself into the faunus’ embrace. “Happy anniversary Blake,” she murmured, figuring it must be past midnight, “thanks for the best two years of my life.”

The cat faunus remained silent, simply snuggling deeper into her blonde lover, her arms tightening into a couple squeezes. At the start of their relationship Yang might’ve been miffed by Blake not replying, but over the years she’d learn to understand the brunette’s silent love language. Hand squeezes that meant “thanks” or “I love you.” Cheek kisses that told her “you’re the best.” Even the subtle butt slap that meant “go get ‘em tiger.” And the body squeeze...well she hadn’t quite figured it out yet, but she knew it was her favorite of all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this show seriously can’t get back fast enough. Like I think it’s been a couple of weeks but it feels like it’s been months!!!!
> 
> ...Anyways...hope you guys enjoyed my first foray into this world and I can’t wait to dive back in. Always love hearing your guys’ feedback and most importantly, STAY SAFE AND HEALTHY YALL!

**Author's Note:**

> Hoping to finish this up next weekend!
> 
> ...if the world still exists by then


End file.
